Loki's First Love
by PepperonyANDsonofcoul
Summary: It was during training, when Thor first discovered his brother was in love.


Loki stood transfixed at the scene in front of him.

Across the large training arena a young warrior sparred with her trainer.

He was not sure of her name, but she looked no older than he.

He first noticed her a couple weeks prior on the way to his own training session and he was sure he had never seen her until that day. He was so captivated by this girl's fluid, precise movements that he never even made it to his session. For the first week he tried to tell himself that he just happened to be walking by the arena when she was training, but this past week there was no denying, even to himself, that he wanted to see her.

But Odin help him, he didn't know why.

Not too far from where Loki was staring, was Thor, taking a drink of water after a hard workout. The sun that day was blazing something fierce and he's already been in the training arena since the crack of dawn. It was three hours later since he started, and he was quite content taking his break. The warriors three and Sif continued their sparring a few yards away. The sounds of metal meeting metal ringing through the arena, accentuated with the few grunts and shouts of enjoyment.

Something caught his eye in the distance. It wasn't just something; it was someone, Loki in fact. Did his adorable little brother decide to watch his training that day or maybe even join?

Raising his arm to wave him over, he paused when he noticed Loki wasn't looking his way, but toward another part of the arena. What was he looking at?

Glancing over he saw the new trainee. What was this?

Loki continued to watch the unnamed warrior as she dodged an attack from her trainer and landed a blow of her own. A small smile crept across his face as he admired her skill.

However, that same smile left as quickly as it came when he noticed his brother gawking at him.

Shrinking further behind the pillar he was hiding behind, he wondered what the chances were that Thor would let this go and leave him alone.

It wasn't looking good.

Unsure of his brother's new type of behavior, he turned his back and walked back to his friends who had stopped.

"Thor, what is it?" asked Sif, taking a step closer to put a hand on his tense forearm.

Thor shrugged her hand off. "It is nothing. Come, let us continue."

Many would claim that Thor wasn't a thinker, that he was more of a doer. And for the most part, he could agree with that statement, until it came to his baby brother. He put more force in his swing than he intended too, knocking Hogun to the ground. As he helped his friend back to his feet, he missed the look the three others shared behind his back.

Loki's gaze only left his mystery girl long enough to watch Thor return to his friends and breath a sigh of relief.

He allowed himself a brief glance back to her before retreating back down the corridor he came. It wasn't that Loki wanted to leave the arena, but he felt extremely self-conscious now that Thor knew of his daily secret.

Hoping to avoid his boor of a brother for the rest of the day, he reluctantly retreated to his bedchamber.

* * *

Later that night, Thor stood at a balcony overlooking his father's kingdom, soon to be his own. His brother's attitudes earlier that day still a concern of his. Could it be that his brother had a crush on Lady Sigyn? Is that why he stared at her as if she was one of his treasured magic books?

Running a hand tirelessly through his hair, he kept his gaze steady, not portraying his troubled thoughts.

Or so he thought.

"Prince Thor? Are you alright?"

His lips twitched upwards in ironic humor.

"Lady Sigyn, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sigyn couldn't help but offer Thor a smile.

"I was just returning from dinner when I noticed you seemed troubled." She paused as her gaze assessed the god in front of her. Cocking her head to the side, she continued, "I wondered if I could offer you some assistance?"

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. "It is nothing to concern yourself my lady. It is just a realization that I have to finally acknowledge. One that I've been neglecting for quite some time."

She smiled in understanding also turning to look in the direction Thor was looking. "It is quite a sight."

Thor said nothing, still in his pensive mood.

Footsteps from down the hall began to echo through the hallway.

"Thor, you oaf," started Loki, finally spotting his brother. "I've been looking for you. Moth-" It was too late, but Loki finally saw Sigyn standing before his brother. His brother's larger size hiding the smaller woman with quite some ease.

Loki's initial shock from seeing Sigyn again, and significantly closer than the fighting arena had allowed before, caused him to halt mid-sentence.

However, his shock didn't last long as he took in the scene before him. Narrowing his eyes at his brother, he continued to relay the message he was given.

"Mother sent me to find you," he explained, any emotion he had left that day gone from his tone. "She is awaiting your presence in the throne room with Father. I wouldn't keep them waiting."

Without even sparing a second glance at the couple, Loki turned on his heel and quickly left the balcony.

Thor hid his amused smile at his brother's attitude change. Sigyn was definitely his first love.

An idea suddenly popped in his head. Turning to the woman beside him, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Lady Sigyn, there IS something you could do for me."

Tearing her gaze away from where the second prince was walking away, she turned a questioning glance to Thor.

"Yes?"

"Could you keep my brother company until I'm done talking with Lady Frigga?"

She accepted, no questions asked, carefully picking up her skirts and made her way after his little brother.

Thor finally allowed himself to pout before he turned on his heel and made his way to his mother.

"You had better thank me for this later, brother."


End file.
